Money Way
Money Way is a song by Canadian rapper and social media star Lil Tay. Lyrics Lil Tay, ouu (ice) Ayy, yeah Lil Tay, ayy, ayy Ayy, yeah, brrr Ouu Lil Tay, money way (ouu) Copped a Bentley coupe on Tuesday Hundred on my wrist, fuck what you say (yeah) Made twenty bands in just two days (bitch) Lil Tay, money way (ouu) Write these bitches off like an essay (yeah) Need 10 bands? I'm like "Okay" I be shooting off rockets, call me Hussein (ouu) Lil Tay, money way (what?) Lil Tay, money way (bitch) Lil Tay, money way (ouu) Lil Tay, Lil Tay, like Lil Tay (brrr), money way (what?) Lil Tay, money way (yeah) Lil Tay, money way (ouu) Lil Tay (brrr), Lil Tay, like I keep a choppa on me Fuck that bitch up on my diamonds on freeze (ouu) In the trap, that's where I be I'm only nine smoking on trees (damn) Smokin' on P (ouu) Money way, that is the key (yeah, ayy) Gucci on me (Gucci) Only Tay can afford these (bitch) Louis bag (ouu), only buy brand new with tags All of you rappers are wack (brrr) All you are trash Yeah, I be counting my stacks (bitch, Lil Tay) Lil Tay can't stop flexing (ouu) Real shit, never messing (ouu) Do not learn my lesson (yeah) Keep a heavy weapon (Lil Tay) Lil Tay (brrr), money way (ouu) Copped a Bentley coupe on Tuesday (bitch) Hundred on my wrist, fuck what you say (ouu) Made twenty bands in just two days (what?) Lil Tay, money way (yeah) Write these bitches off like an essay (ouu) Need 10 bands? I'm like "Okay" (brrr) I be shooting off rockets, call me Hussein (ouu) Lil Tay, money way (yeah) Lil Tay, money way (ouu) Lil Tay, money way (ayy) Lil Tay, Lil Tay, like Lil Tay, money way (bitch) Lil Tay, money way (what?) Lil Tay, money way (yeah) Lil Tay, Lil Tay, like Lil Tay Lil Tay Lil Tay Ayy, bitch Why it sucks # The beat is very generic # The song sounds like a rip off of "Hi Bich" by Bhad Bhabie. # Lil Tay's flow barely changes and is very annoying. # Lil Tay has a very grating rapping voice. # Almost every line ends with an adlib like "ouu" or "ayy" # She repeats her name 29 times in this song. # The lyrics are garbage # The music video is full of terrible special effects and awful moments. # It has a score of 0 on Album Of The Year, making it one of the lowest rated songs of 2018. Music Video Lil Tay - Money Way (Official Video) Category:Lil Tay Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Internet Memes Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement